1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum alloy sheet for use in press forming and a method of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to an aluminum alloy sheet suitable for use in an automobile body, exhibiting excellent bake hardening property, even if baking is performed at a low temperature in the range of 120.degree. to 180.degree. C. for a short period of time of 5 to 40 minutes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional surface-treated cold-rolled steel sheet has frequently been used as a sheet material for automobile body panels. In recent years, however, for the purpose of reducing fuel consumption, a light-weight automobile body panel material has been demanded. To satisfy the demand, aluminum alloy sheets have begun to be used for the automobile body panel.
Nowadays, manufacturers in press forming of panel sheets are requesting that the material not only have low yield strength until being subjected to press forming so as to provide a satisfactory shape-retaining property [Jidosha Gijyutu (Automobile Technology), Vol. 45, No. 6 (1991), 45)], but also have a property such that strength thereof can improved during paint baking to provide satisfactory formability of deep drawing and overhang, and dent resistance.
Under these circumstances, an attempt has been made in which the strength of the material was improved by adding Cu and Zn to a non-heat treated type, Al-Mg based alloy which has superior formability to other aluminum alloys. As a result, an Al--Mg--Cu alloy (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 57-120648, 1-225738), an Al--Mg--Cu--Zn alloy (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 53-103914), and the like have been developed. These alloy sheets are superior to an Al--Mg--Si alloy sheet but inferior to a conventional surface-treated cold-rolled steel sheet in formability, and exhibit a poor shape-retaining property since the alloy sheets have high strength prior to being press formed. In addition, the degree of hardening obtained by paint baking is not sufficient, and the degree of hardening is low only to prevent work hardening value obtained by press-forming from lowering. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 57-120648, an attempt has been made to improve the strength at the time of the paint baking by precipitating an Al--Cu--Mg compound; however, the results have not been satisfactory. Since the effect of Si in improving bake hardening was not yet discovered at the time the aforementioned application was made, Si was limited to a low level.
A conventional 5052 material is used in the automobile body panel. Although it exhibits a superior shape-retaining property owning to low yield strength prior to being subjected to press forming, 5052-0 is inferior in dent resistance since satisfactory hardness cannot be provided by paint baking.
The above mentioned Al--Mg--CU or Al--Mg--CU--Zn alloys have a common disadvantage in that the alloys exhibit a secular change in the strength prior to press forming because natural aging starts right after the final heat treatment ["Report of 31st light metal Annual Symposium", Sumi-kei Giho (Sumitomo Light Metals Technical Report), Vol. 32, No. 1 (1991), 20, page 31)]. Therefore, it is necessary to control the timing of the manufacturing raw material and heat treatment, and a period of time from the heat treatment to press forming.
One technique of suppressing the secular change in the strength by natural aging is provided by Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-47234, which discloses that natural aging of the Al--Mg--CU--Zn alloy is suppressed by reducing a content of Zn, which has a significant effect on natural aging.
Nevertheless, heretofore, there have been no alloy which provides satisfactory bake hardening, shape-retaining property, and natural aging retardation, even though they may have excellent formability relatively close to that of steel.